


Angel in the Streets Demon in the Sheets

by Avatard_1992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Castiel meets the long-lost Winchester sister and it leads to an interesting night.





	Angel in the Streets Demon in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it ;)

You lived a very complicated life. Your mother raised you alone and you never knew your father. Hunting monsters is how you and your mother spent most of your time, until she got sick. On her death bed, she proceeded to tell you about your father, John Winchester. Apparently, she and John had a fling during a case. She also mentioned that you had two half-brothers Sam and Dean. After your mother passed you set off in search of your long-lost family. Finally, the day came when you met the duo and after some heavy explaining they took you in and continued your training.   
Currently, you, Sam, and Dean were preparing for a hunt. Then you heard a whooshing sound above you and it stopped as soon as it began. Dean says, “Cas, you made it.” “Hello Dean, Sam.” Sam just nods at whoever is behind you. When you turned around and met his gaze you immediately fell all over yourself. This was no ordinary man the way he carried himself was almost regal. As this handsome stranger approached you he says, “You must be the long-lost Winchester. Dean and Sam have told me many things. All good of course. I am Castiel an angel of the Lord.” “Nice to meet you Castiel. I’ve heard so many things about you as well”, you reply while smiling. Castiel warmly returns it and Sam says, “Okay love birds we gotta go. That vampire nest won’t clear itself.” You just wave him off as you and Cas get in the car.  
Soon you arrive at your destination and you all split up. Dean and Sam go in the front and you go around back with Castiel. Once inside you see all the vampires asleep around you. Dean moves toward you saying, “When I give the signal, start staking the bloodsuckers.” Castiel nods and pulls out his angel blade while you get your trusty dagger. Dean gives the signal and you stake one then Castiel shouts, “Y/N look out.” You try to move out of the way, but the vamp scratches your arm and blood begins to pool on your shirt. Castiel stakes the vampire and Sam and Dean kill the rest. Sam asks, “Y/N are you alright?” Silently you nod as you rip part of your shirt and tie it around your arm. On the ride, back it was silent. Your and Cas’ hands slightly brush against each other and it sends an electric shock through your body to your very core. No one had ever made you feel like that. Some part of you wondered if Cas felt it too.  
Going up to your room you attempt to bandage your arm. There is a knock on the door and you open it to find a pair of blue eyes staring at you. Castiel asks, “How is your arm Y/N?” “It’s still bleeding, damn thing won’t stop.” “I can help you if you’d like. I can heal you.” You hold out your arm and say, “Okay work your magic.” Castiel touches the wound and you see a sudden flash of white light, then the pain was gone. You lift your sleeve to find no blood, no marks, nothing. “Wow thanks Cas.” You hugged him and he you. Suddenly, you felt his lips crash onto yours you were surprised, but kissed back. He pulls away saying, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” “No, I liked it.” Pulling you closer he says, “Then let’s do it again.” Happily, you kissed Cas again, this time feeling his tongue moving in sync with yours. You felt your nether regions become heated and Cas says, “It seems you require my assistance in another area as well.” “Yes, please Cas.” “Castiel. I want you to say my full name while I worship every square inch of you.” “Okay Castiel.” Cas pins you against the wall, then attacks your neck biting and trailing kisses making you moan softly. He smirks against your skin. Looking at him, you see his blue eyes clouded over with lust. Next thing you know, he removes your torn shirt exposing your upper body to him. Castiel takes a moment to admire the sight before him, then picks you up laying you on the bed.   
Once again, Castiel engages you in a fiery kiss. He unbuttons and removes your jeans, leaving you in your bra and panties. Castiel leans you up to remove your bra. He takes in your form saying, “Y/N your body is exquisite.” You reach up removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt while replying, “Your vessel is quite a work of art as well Castiel.” Then he is laying on top of you shirtless and begins to kiss and caress your breasts making your back arch in pleasure. Kissing down your body, he removes your panties exposing you fully to him. Castiel begins to rub your most sensitive area making you cry out, “Ugh Castiel.” With a tormented groan, he kisses you as you continue to moan at his touch. “You are so responsive Y/N. I want to taste you.” Castiel moves between your legs and snakes his tongue across your folds. You tangle your fingers in his messy hair calling out, “Oh Castiel, yes!!!!!” You could feel yourself getting close, but he stops saying, “Not yet love. I’m not through with you.” The way he said that made you want him even more.  
Castiel stood up to remove his remaining clothes and you let out a moan of appreciation gazing upon his bare form. Laying on top of you he says, “Tell me what you want.” “Make love to me Castiel, please.” “As you wish.” Then you feel him push inside of you making you both gasp in pleasure. Castiel begins to move slowly as you lightly dig your nails into his back making him groan, “Y/N.” “Oh Castiel.” “Am I pleasing you Y/N?” “Yes Castiel, you are amazing.” He grips your hip tightly and increases the pace and you moan, “Castiel you feel so good.” “So do you baby.” As he thrusted into you he interlocked his fingers with yours. Then he flips you both so you are on top. As you rode him you looked into his eyes and saw them practically glowing. He caressed your body pulling you closer to him as you cried out, “Castiel.” “That’s right say my name love. Let them know who makes you feel like this.” You felt yourself getting close and you say, “Castiel I’m going to-“ “I know baby me too. Cum for me.” He pulled you down and growled in your ear, “Cum now.” That was all you needed. You both came calling out each other’s names. When it was all over you turned to Cas saying, “You may be an angel in the streets, but you’re a demon in the sheets.” This made you both laugh and then you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
